A Winter Rescue
by Sam1
Summary: Winter break for the boys and they execute their first successful rescue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tracys, Thunderbirds, or International Rescue.

**A/N:** I was encouraged – I think – to post this story even though it's not completely written. Loopstagirl, I hope I'm doing what you asked. Angel-Sue76, I hope you feel better soon (hugs). Everyone else, enjoy! sam1

**School's Out**

_The boys' ages are: Alan, 6; Gordon, 7; John, 9; Virgil, 11__; Scott, 13_**  
**

"School's out! School's out—"

"Teachers let the wild boys out." Scott smirked at his younger brothers as he ran past them.

John and Virgil gave chase. "Hey, you better not be including me into that category, Scotty," John said, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Category?" Gordon snorted. "Who talks like that?" He and Alan had ran after and caught up to their older brothers.

Swiping his brother's knit hat from his head, John ran for the back of the house and kitchen door. "I talk like that, Dunce."

"John Glenn Tracy, do not call your brother a dunce." Grandma Tracy's diminutive figure seemed to fill the door as she stared down at her grandson.

"But Grandma, Mrs. Stanley said that I have to learn and use a new word every day to develop and maintain a strong vocabulary." He smiled innocently at his grandmother, knowing full well that she wasn't going to buy into what he was saying.

"I'm quite sure that Mrs. Stanley did not encourage you to use 'dunce' in a sentence. I'm also quite positive that even if she did, it was not meant to call your little brother one."

"Johnny, give me my hat before—" Gordon caught up to his big brother and slammed into him. "Um, hi, Grandma."

Grandma fixed her sharp gaze on him. "Give Gordon his hat, John. Lord knows I don't need to have him then the rest of you come down ill while you're all on winter break."

"Yes, Grandma," John said, turning to face his next youngest brother. His eyes narrowed when he saw the smug look on Gordon's face. Jamming the hat over Gordon's head, John made sure to pull it low enough to cover his eyes and hold it there.

Alan and Virgil laughed as Gordon struggled against their brother's hold on his hat. "Let go, Johnny. I can't see."

"Well, duh, Gordy," Alan giggled. "He's holding your hat over your eyes."

Scott stepped closer to John and tapped the blond on his shoulder, leaning close to his ear. "You better let go because Grandma is giving you the look."

Immediately, John dropped his hands from his brother's head. He slowly turned to face his grandmother and tried to smile. "Good afternoon, Grandma, lovely weather we're having today, wouldn't you say?" Each of his brothers except Scott snickered.

Scott leaned closer to his brother again, "I don't think that's going to work, Johnny."

Letting the trademark Tracy grin spread, Johnny met his grandmother's gaze. "Would you believe me if I claimed temporary insanity brought on by the Christmas season and the joyous occasion of being out of school for two weeks with my brothers, Dad, and you, Grandma?"

"Dang, Johnny, you're making my teeth hurt with all that saccharin sweet malarkey," Virgil mock whispered much to the delight of his youngest brothers.

"Can I have your candy from your classroom party, Virgie?" Alan asked, innocently. "I don't want your teeth to hurt any more than they do now."

"No, you cannot have Virgil's candy, Alan. John, go wash up. I'm going to need your help in the kitchen."

"But, Grandma, I don't want Virgie's teeth to hurt," Alan whined.

"That is enough, young man. You have your own candy and don't need any extra." Grandma stood firm as John slid past her and upstairs to do as he was told. Her gaze shifted to follow her middle grandson.

"Knock it off, Al, before you get in trouble," Gordon whispered. "You get in trouble now and you won't be able to play outside with us tomorrow."

Scott urged his brothers indoors, pausing long enough to give Grandma a hug. "Hi, Grandma. Is there anything I can do to help with?"

Hugging her oldest grandson, she grinned, "Nothing more than keeping an eye on your brothers."

"Aw, Grandma, that's almost impossible," he laughed as Virgil, Gordon, and Alan all voiced their disagreement.


	2. Mischief and a Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them even though I'd love to but alas, someone else already has that privilege.

**A/N: **This update is dedicated to Angel-Sue76 and Loopstagirl for reading this update over and giving me feedback. Thanks, girls!

**Mischief and a Rescue**

"C'mon, Johnny, we're going outside." Scott pulled on his middle brother's arm. "The Terrible Two are getting underfoot and Grandma is ready to throttle them."

Glancing up from the book he'd been reading, John sighed. "Scotty, when do they not get underfoot?" After a brief struggle, Scott managed to pull him to his feet. "I really want to read this because it's really interesting and…oomph."

Gordon slammed into his side and grinned. "Hey, Johnny, did Scotty tell you that we're going outside?"

Rubbing his side, John glared down at his next youngest brother. "I'm reading."

Alan darted in and snatched the book from his brother. "C'mon, Johnny, we're on break and want to play outside. It snowed last night."

"Alan, give me my book back right now," John demanded.

The younger blond shook his head stubbornly. "Nope, I want you to come outside and play with us." Hiding the book behind his back, he turned big blue eyes up at his brother. "Pretty please, Johnny?"

Gordon poked his older brother, getting his attention then batted his eyes. "Yeah, pretty please, Johnny? We really want to play outside. We can have a snowball fight."

"There's not enough snow for a snowball fight, Gordy," Scott said.

Not to be dissuaded, Gordon tugged on John's arms. "C'mon, Johnny, we always have more fun when it's all of us playing. You can read your book when it gets dark again."

John glared at his brothers. "If I go out now, do you all promise to let me read later?"

Alan nodded his head emphatically. "Yep, I promise, Johnny."

"I promise, too, Johnny. Scout's honor."

"Gordy, you're not a Scout," Scott reminded him.

"So? I'm the little brother of three Scouts, so I have honor." He shrugged off his older brothers' laughter and turned to Alan. "They're so weird, Al. I hope we never get like that."

"Too late for that, fish face, you're already weird." Advancing on their youngest brother, Scott wiggled his fingers threateningly. "And our little speed demon here is following in our footsteps."

"But, Scotty, I can't follow in your footsteps. They're too big and far apart," Alan argued, scrunching up his face in confusion. John looked from Alan to Scott before falling to the floor, laughing. Gordon lasted a moment longer before he, too, fell down laughing. "Scotty, what are they laughing at? I tried to walk in your footsteps and I couldn't do it." He glared down at his older brothers. "You guys are mean. I'm telling Grandma."

Scott quickly scooped his baby brother up. "They're not being mean, Al. Their funny bones have just got tickled…"

"But, Scotty, funny bones hurt. They don't tickle." His innocence and confusion triggered another bout of hysterical laughter from the two brothers rolling on the floor.

Scott rolled his eyes and nudged them with his foot. "Knock it off, guys. He doesn't understand and you're hurting his feelings."

"Nuh-uh. Big dumb brothers," Alan muttered, glaring. "Except you, Scotty. And maybe sometimes Virgil 'cause he doesn't tease me and he shares his juice with me."

"Why would I tease you, Allie?" Virgil asked from the doorway. He'd heard his brothers' laughter so came to find out what was so funny.

"I said you don't tease me, Virgie." Continuing to glare at his brothers, he added, "But they do and I think it's really mean."

Gordon suddenly sat up. "Virgie, I thought you were still in bed." Grinning, he continued, "But since you're up, you've got to go outside with us. Okay?"

"I do, huh?" The older boy leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Yes, Virgie, you have to go outside with us 'cause Grandma told me and Gordy to get out from under her feet," Alan answered. "But we're too big to be under her feet unless we're lying down and she's standing on us." He shook his head, frowning. "She wouldn't do that, would she, Virgie? 'Cause that would hurt if she stood on us."

Scott sighed as only big brothers can when the questions and off-kilter ramblings had long passed their novelty. "No, Alan, Grandma wouldn't stand on you or Gordy. She was just telling you to go play and get out of her kitchen." Seeing his baby brother open his mouth, he added, "No, it's not just her kitchen but it is where she's trying to clean up from breakfast and start thinking of lunch."

Virgil heard the weariness in his older brother's voice and stepped in. "Okay, guys, let's get downstairs and get our boots, coats, hats, and gloves on. We've got some playing to do." Gordon, Alan, and John were out the door and clomping down the stairs as fast as they could.

"Thanks, Virg," Scott said, gratefully.

Clapping his only older brother on the shoulder, Virgil grinned. "Not a problem, Scott. I've got your back." The two brothers hurried after their younger brothers before they could start yelling at them to hurry up.

Bouncing on his feet, Gordon urged his oldest brothers to hurry. "C'mon, guys, you're doing this on purpose. It doesn't take five minutes to get your boots on." Their grandmother looked over at them from the kitchen table. "Grandma, can you tell them to get their butts in gear?"

Grandma brandished her wooden spoon – the very same one her mother had used for wayward behavior – at her grandson. "Gordon Cooper Tracy, you are in the presence of a lady and I will not tolerate or allow that language to be used. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, Ma'am," he answered, red-faced.

His brothers stood around the backdoor awkwardly before Grandma shooed them out. "Go on with you, boys. Have fun and look after each other." Just as she always did when one of the boys misbehaved or said something untoward, she corrected them and then moved on. She never dwelled or constantly reminded them of past behaviors unless said behaviors were repeated. Alan led the way outside with Scott bringing up the rear. "Keep an eye on them, Scott. And be back in time for lunch."

"Okay, Grandma. We'll probably be starving when we get back."

"You boys act as if I never feed you." Her smile softened her words even though Scott knew she was teasing.

"C'mon, Scotty, let's go!" Alan tugged at his brother's hand, trying to get him to move.

"It's not that you don't feed us, Grandma, but you fix the best meals in Kansas," Scott said, allowing Alan to finally pull him outside and shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Finally, now let's go play," Gordon yelled, running pell-mell through the side yard towards the back yard. "Whoo-hoo!"

"How much sugar has he had this morning?" John asked to no one in particular.

Scott and Virgil watched Gordon as he clambered over the fence. "Use the gate, Gordon!" Scott yelled.

"Too late, Scotty," Virgil said, wincing as Gordon landed on the ground with a thud. "You okay, Gords?"

The red-head jumped to his feet, laughing. "I'm good. That was fun." With that, he was off and running again though he slowed his pace enough to let Alan catch up to him.

John shook his hair out of his eyes and shuddered. "He's crazy, Scotty. How can falling to the ground be fun?"

"He's not crazy, Johnny. He's just Gordon and you know how he is whilst we're on break and near the holidays."

Virgil snickered, "He's hyper as can be. No wonder Grandma wanted him to go outside. If he was even a tiny bit this hyper earlier and got Alan going, it would have been mayhem." He saw that their youngest brothers had reached the half-way point to the rear fence. "We better catch up to them before they reach the gate and Gordon talks Alan in going over like he did." The three oldest brothers raced towards their youngest brothers.

"Don't go out that gate, Gordon," Scott yelled. He put on a burst of speed, dodging around the Terrible Two before they could reach the gate. "You know that you aren't supposed…" His eyes widened when Gordon put his hand over his mouth, cutting off what he was saying.

Cocking his head to the side, he listened. "Do you hear that?"

Scott jerked his head back and opened his mouth to tell him off. Before he could get a word out, he heard what Gordon had. "It's coming from the creek." He knew his brothers would follow him as he flipped the latch on the gate and ran towards the creek. Skidding to a stop, his arms wind-milled wildly as he fought to keep from falling into the icy water. His sharp eyes scanned the creek until he saw the source of the whimpering. "THERE!" Pointing at the ball of fur that was trying to climb the steep embankment before it.

"How are we going to get it, Scotty? We cant's let it get drowned," Alan cried, tugging on his brother's hand.

"There isn't any good footing along that area, Scott," Virgil added. "And we can't go in the water 'cause it's freezing cold."

John looked from the puppy to his younger brothers' worried faces and then to his older brothers' analyzing expressions. "Couldn't one of us be lowered down until we can reach it? "

Scott's head snapped up and he stared at his middle brother. "That would work. John, run back to the tool shed and grab a coil of rope. And a couple of those large rags that Dad keeps in there." With a nod to show he understood, John ran back towards the tool shed.

"What about us, Scotty? What can we do to help?" Gordon asked, his gaze locked on the puppy.

"When Johnny gets back with the rope, I'm going to need either you or Alan to go down and get the puppy," Scott answered.

"But, Scotty, how can we do that? We coulds fall into the water and…"

Virgil interrupted his baby brother, "I'll do it. In Scouts, we had to do something like this to earn a badge. Several Scouts held the rope and one Scout went down to rescue the 'victim'."

Shaking his head, Scott shot down Virgil's suggestion. "Sorry, Virgil, but you're too heavy for me to keep from falling if you should slip. I need your help in keeping whoever goes down from going down too fast or falling into the creek."

"I…can do…it," John gasped. "Here's the…rope and…rags." He handed the requested items to Scott. "Gordy and Allie have smaller hands and may not be able to hold the puppy. I found this shoved in the shed and thought it could help." He held up a cheap nylon backpack that one of the brothers had used and then discarded in the shed. "I can get the puppy in the backpack, and then slip it on so that my hands are free to climb back up with your help."

Scott's mind worked through what John suggested at lightning speed. "That could work, Johnny, but do you think you're up to climbing down there and then back up?"

"I can do it, Scotty. Just don't drop me or let me go," he answered, truthfully.

"Okay. That's what we're going to do. Alan, Gordy? I need you to hold the rags until John gets back up here. Then you're going to have to help dry the puppy off so that we can get him warm again."

"I can give him a bath when we get back home, Scotty," Gordon offered.

"We'll worry about that later, Gordy. Right now, let's just focus on getting the puppy up here, okay?" he asked.

"Okay, Scotty," Alan and Gordon said at the same time.

Virgil helped Scott tie the rope around John's waist and then helped hold the rope steady. "Be careful, Johnny."

"I will, Virg." As careful as he could manage, John slipped down the embankment until he reached the puppy. Just as he tried to grab the puppy, his foot slipped into the water, getting his foot and part of his leg wet.

"JOHNNY!" Alan cried from where he watched his big brother.

"I'm okay." He got his balance back and again reached for the shaking puppy. "Come here, puppy. We're going to save you." With a grunt of effort, he grabbed the puppy and pulled it to him. Whimpering and not really moving too much, the puppy tried to lick John's gloved hand. "Good boy. Now, I need to get you in the bag and then we can get home where it's warm." Somehow, he got the tiny puppy into his backpack and started climbing up to his brothers. "Pull me up, guys."

Before long, John clambered over the embankment and into his big brothers' grasp. Virgil reached for the wiggling backpack. Johnny shrugged out of the backpack and Virgil loosened the drawstring on the pack. "Hello there, little guy." He motioned Gordon and Alan to him. "Dry him off, guys, but be careful with him. He's just a tiny thing."

"You alright, Johnny?" Scott asked, untying the rope from his brother's waist.

His teeth chattering, John nodded, "Y-y-yes, but my l-l-leg and f-f-foot are really c-c-cold."

"Alright then. Guys, let's get back home. Virgil, you carry the puppy," Scott said, decisively. "Alan, carry the backpack. Gordon, you carry the rope."

"W-w-what about m-me?" Johnny asked.

Ruffling his middle brother's hair, Scott grinned. "You did the dangerous work so let the guys handle the rest, okay?" Clapping his hand on John's shoulder, he gently steered him in the direction of the gate. Their brothers followed them, stopping only when Alan and Gordon dropped off the backpack and rope in the shed.

"How's he doing, Virg?" Scott asked.

Sheltering the puppy as much as he could, Virgil grinned. "Oh, he's doing good. Aren't ya, boy? Ouch, he bit me."

"Virgie, are you okay?" Alan grabbed at his brother's hand, looking for the bite. "Where did he bite you? I don't see anything."

"Are you bleeding?" Gordon asked at the same time.

"Nah, he just nipped me with those sharp little teeth," he answered.

John suddenly stopped and looked up at Scott. "W-wh-what are w-we going to d-d-do with the p-pu-puppy? Dad w-won't let us k-k-keep him."

"Let me worry about that when we get to the house, Johnny." Within moments, Scott was hugged by his cheering, baby brothers. John and Virgil just looked at each other and grinned. They all believed that their big brother would figure something out.


	3. Covert Operation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Tracys, International Rescue, or the Thunderbirds.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. Huge thanks to everyone who has taken the time to make my day by reviewing.

**Covert Operation**

Scott called out to his brothers just before they reached the gate leading to the side yard. "Okay, here's the plan so that we can get the puppy inside undetected." The sun reflected off the thin layer of snow just enough that they were unable to see who was watching them.

"Scotty, what's undetected mean? I thoughts we just needed to get the puppy in without Grandma seeing him," Alan said.

"That's what it means, Alan. Now, let's focus here." He waited for Alan to nod before continuing. "Johnny, you go in first and let Grandma see you. Once you have distracted her with the wet jeans and boot, Virgil will come in with the puppy hidden under his coat. Gordon and Alan, it will be your job to stay close to Virgil as he makes his way upstairs. If the puppy whimpers or barks, you need to cough or something to keep Grandma from hearing him." Scott immediately noticed the ornery grin on Gordon's face. "And no, you are not allowed to make noises that sound like you're passing gas. Grandma will not find that funny." Shifting his gaze to each of his brothers, he noticed John's anxious expression. "What's wrong, Johnny?"

"Scotty, I'll get in trouble if she sees that I have a wet boot and jeans," John fretted. He hated to disappoint their grandmother or have her upset with him.

Before Scott could say anything, Gordon ran past him and bolted for the kitchen door. Scott could only stand there for a moment before he, too, was running for the door. "Gordon," he yelled.

The remaining Tracy brothers ran after them. "This won't be good," Virgil muttered, trying not to bounce the puppy too much.

"He's going to mess this up, isn't he, Virg?" John asked, slightly out of breath.

"It's Gordy," he answered, as if that explained everything. "We'd better hurry before he gets…too late." They watched, still running, as the red-haired boy shoved open the backdoor. As soon as he cleared the threshold, he dropped to all fours and began barking.

"Gordon…" Scott ran into the kitchen and stopped just shy of falling over his brother. Grandma turned from the sink and stared at her grandsons – Gordon in particular – for a moment. "Young man, just what do you think you're doing making a racket like that?"

Sitting back on his haunches, Gordon stared up at her with big green eyes. His arms held up like he was a puppy begging. "Well, Grandma, I reckon that since we've been asking for a puppy and you and Daddy keep saying no, then maybe I could be one instead. And I won't make any messes because you and Daddy have already potty trained me." His eyes took on an impish glint before he continued, "Since I'm a puppy, I can go to the bathroom like they do…right on a tree." His cheeky grin lit up his face and his grandmother could just see his mind at work.

"You most certainly will not," she said, trying not to smile. At times, she was surprised at the way he looked at things and made life work for him.

"But, Grandma, I want to be a puppy," Gordon reiterated. He barked a couple of times just as he noticed Virgil enter the kitchen. Scott slid out of the way so he could get through. She was so focused on him that she appeared to have not noticed Virgil hurriedly walking in and towards the stairs.

Alan stared at his next oldest brother a bit confused. "Gordy, we don't need you to be a puppy 'cause…"

His words were cut off as Scott interrupted him. "C'mon, Allie, let's go play with your cars." The two boys were almost to the stairs before Alan realized what had happened.

John hoped that his younger brother would continue to distract her so that he could get by without her seeing his wet jeans. His boots had already been kicked off and tossed on the mat next to the door.

Sadly, his hopes were soon dashed as Gordon jumped to his feet. "I changed my mind, Grandma. I don't want to be a puppy now 'cause if I tried to pee outside, it might freeze."

Shocked at what his brother had just said, John stood and stared after him as he ran for the stairs. His chance to sneak past Grandma was lost as she quickly recovered from her own surprised reaction at Gordon's comment. "John Glenn Tracy, why are your jeans wet?"

He looked down at the floor as he felt his face redden. "I slipped into the stream." Slowly, his gaze moved up until he met her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just…I just slipped, Grandma." His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, a sure sign of his agitated state.

"Were you hurt?" she asked.

"No, Ma'am. My foot and leg slipped into the stream but I didn't fall," he answered.

Casting another appraising gaze over her middle grandson, she then hugged him and sent him upstairs. "Get upstairs and change out of those jeans and into something dry." She watched him hurry towards the stairs and disappear from her sight.

_Meanwhile upstairs in Virgil's room…_

"Gordon Cooper Tracy," Scott ground out. His steely gaze settled on his prankster of a brother.

The red-head swallowed nervously. "Yes, Scmph?" Whatever he said was muffled as he suddenly found himself in a bear hug from his oldest brother.

"That was quick thinking, Gordy," he said, releasing his hold on his younger brother.

A slight blush crept up Gordon's neck. "I just wanted to help."

Virgil looked up from where he sat on the floor. "You kept Grandma's attention diverted from me and the puppy."

John shoved the door open, glaring at his brothers. "You all left me and Grandma noticed my wet jeans."

"Did you get in trouble, Johnny?" Alan asked, worriedly.

The older blond brother shook his head. "No, but…"

"Johnny, go change into some dry jeans," Scott said, quietly.

Spinning around to face his big brother, John snapped, "Stop telling me what to do, Scotty. I told you that Grandma would be disappointed in me. But you didn't listen to me and…" He wasn't sure what he wanted to say so he turned and fled to his own room.

Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His remaining brothers looked up at him. "I know, I know. I'm going." He followed his younger brother out of the room.

A moment later, John could be heard. "Go away, Scotty! I don't want to talk to you."

"VIRGIL?" Grandma's voice carried up the stairs.

Virgil jumped to his feet. "Coming, Grandma," he called back. "Alan, Gordon, keep an eye on the puppy, okay?"

"Okay, Virgie," Alan answered.

"Yep, got it, Virg," Gordon replied, petting the puppy. The second oldest Tracy brother hurried out of the room and downstairs to help their grandmother.

After a few minutes of petting the puppy, Alan grew bored and went to his room so he could play with his toys.

"Looks like it's just me and you, Wolfie," Gordon said. He looked closer at the puppy and noticed some mud caked on in his fur. "You need a bath." An idea suddenly came to him and he hurried to his bedroom and pulled his swim trunks from the dresser. The puppy had tried to follow him but stopped in the hallway, whining. The second youngest Tracy picked the puppy up and headed for his dad's bedroom. "You need a bath, Wolfie." He quietly closed the bedroom door and hurried to the master bathroom. "Let me get my swim trunks on then I can give you a bath." Quickly shedding his clothes, he slipped his trunks on and started to run the bathwater for the puppy. "Daddy has everything that I need to make you all clean and good smelling."

The puppy sniffed around the bathroom but clumsily ran to Gordon when he called him. "C'mere, Wolfie." Scooping the puppy up in his arms, Gordon carefully climbed into the oversized garden tub. He'd just managed to get Wolfie wet when Scott burst into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. His sharp gaze taking in his brother's discarded clothing and muddy water in the tub.

"I'm giving Wolfie a bath, Scotty. Duh." Pouring a bit too much shampoo on the puppy, he started singing. "I'm going to wash that mud right outta your fur. I reckon I'm going to wash that mud right outta your fur."

Scott stared in open-mouthed horror and clapped his hands over his ears. "Gordy, quit singing. Please quit singing."

Grinning evilly, Gordon sang a bit louder. Much to his brother's and the puppy's discomfort. The puppy started a small howling noise that grew in volume until Gordon stopped singing.

"Everyone has to be a cridic," he complained.

"Critic, not cridic," Scott said, correcting him.

The younger boy shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Scotty, can you hold Wolfie for a minute? I gotta take my shorts off."

"Why do you have to take your shorts off?" Scott asked, confused.

"'Cause Wolfie is dirty and he's getting my shorts dirty. And I reckon that since Wolfie's naked 'cause he's getting a bath and I'm in the bath, too, then I should be naked, too." Gordon thrust the puppy in his oldest brother's arms and dropped his shorts. "Okay, Scotty, give me Wolfie." He took the puppy from his brother and sat down in the tub and rinsed shampoo from his fur. "You smell lots better already, Wolfie."

Virgil slipped into the bathroom, "What was that awful noise?" When he noticed his brother's swim trunks floating about, he shifted his gaze at Scott. "Are those his shorts?"

Scott nodded, glaring down at his brother. "Gordon Tracy, get yourself up out of that tub and get dressed. Give me the puppy." He grabbed one of the towels from a hook, took the puppy from Gordon, and quickly dried him. "Get this mess cleaned up." He and Virgil left the room, their younger brother staring after them.

Muttering, Gordon did as he was told. "Mean ol' fuddy duddy." He dried off and got dressed before half-heartedly making an effort to clean up the bathroom. His efforts were hit-and-miss at best.


	4. Busted

**Disclaimer:** I still can't claim ownership of the Tracys, International Rescue, or the Thunderbirds.

**A/N:** Thanks to those who are still reading this story even with the long delays between updates.

**Busted**

"How mad is Johnny?" Virgil asked, looking at his only older brother. The two brothers sat on the floor of Scott's bedroom and watched the puppy investigate his surroundings. They also listened out for their younger brothers. They knew Alan was in his bedroom playing as they could hear him playing with his cars. Gordon, they knew, was cleaning up the mess he made in their dad's bathroom.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. Virgil knew from that simple gesture that Scott was frustrated. "He wouldn't let me in his room. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the door and his feet wedged against the wall."

Virgil snickered. "Want me to talk to him?"

"_I don't want to talk to you either, Virg." _John may have been in the next room but his words were quite clear. _"Just because you're both older doesn't mean you know more."_ A brief pause and they heard his muttered, _"Bossy big brothers don't know everything."_

Growling low in his throat, Scott jumped to his feet and bellowed, "That's it, Johnny, I've had enough of your attitude."

A loud thump could be heard from John's room just before his bedroom door slammed against the wall as he threw it open and stomped into the hallway. "Yeah? Well, I've had enough of you bossing me around." The two brothers glared at each. Scott determined to make his younger brother remember and understand his place. And Johnny was equally determined to be his own person and not stand down.

"Scott Carpenter and John Glenn Tracy, that is quite enough from the both of you." Grandma suddenly materialized at the top of the stairs just as the puppy made his way to the open doorway and into the hallway, barking. Virgil's eyes widened and Scott's head dropped to his chest. She walked closer to her oldest and middle grandsons. "What exactly is that?"

"Grandma, that's a puppy," Alan supplied helpfully from just behind her.

"Yep, and I named him Wolfie," Gordon added, suspiciously near his father's bedroom door.

Staring down at her grandsons, she sighed. "I know it's a puppy but why is that puppy in our home?"

Before Scott could say anything, Gordon piped up, "Well, Grandma, we've wanted a puppy for so long that I reckon God got tired of hearing us asking for one."

Sighing again, she made a silent prayer, "_God, grant me the strength to deal with my grandsons. I'm thankful that they're all intelligent but perhaps, a little less intelligence in this matter would be a good thing."_

Virgil couldn't help the snort of laughter that suddenly had him doubled over laughing. Only his younger brother would have the courage – or stupidity, depending on how you looked at it – to say something like that to their grandmother.

Unfortunately for them all, Gordon wasn't done. "You told us that God helps those who help themselves. I reckon that's why I was able to hear the puppy crying for us to help him 'cause he couldn't help himself. So's Johnny climbed down to the creek and saved the puppy. Only he slipped and got his foot and leg all wet." John stopped glaring at Scott and shifted his gaze to the floor and felt his neck and face get hot. Virgil's laughter immediately quieted as his eyes met Scott's. "Grandma, it really scared me…I mean, it scared Alan 'cause he thought Johnny got hurt."

"Nuh-uh, Gordy, I wasn't scared," Alan retorted, tugging his grandma's hand. "I wasn't scared, Grandma, honest 'cause I knew Scotty would make sure that Johnny was alright."

Her sharp gaze settled on her middle grandson, "Is that how you slipped in the creek, John?"

Still staring at the floor, he nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. I wanted to help Scotty rescue the puppy and…and…" He saw something out of the corner of his eye that made him gasp and catch Scott's attention as well.

Moving quickly, Scott scooped up the puppy and ran by Grandma. "Excuse me, Grandma, but I think he has to go outside."

She watched him run down the stairs, holding the puppy away from him. "What do you boys think you're going to do with a puppy?"

"We'll take good care of him, Grandma," Virgil said. "Between the five of us, it shouldn't be too hard."

"What about when you're at school? Who is going to take care of him them?" She asked.

"He can go into a stall out in the barn. We can put some hay in it so he stays warm and set a bowl of water and food out there for him, too, "John volunteered. "And we can clean the stall when we get home."

She shifted her gaze between each of the brothers before asking her final and most problematic question. "And who is going to ask your father for permission to keep it?"

The boys traded uncertain looks before turning their hopeful eyes to her. "We love you, Grandma."


	5. Close Call

**Disclaimer:** Nothing has changed since my last update…I still don't own the Tracys, International Rescue, or the Thunderbirds.

**A/N:** I can only apologize for such a long delay in updating. My muse had decided that a vacation was needed and then I just couldn't get into the mood to write. Again, my sincerest apologies. I hope this update makes the wait worth it. Sam1

**Close Call**

"Well, Wolfie, I reckon…oh geez, what the heck am I saying?" Scott shuddered. "That is such a Gordon phrase." The puppy sat on the ground, cocking his head as if he was really listening to the teen. Scott stared down at the puppy before kneeling next to him. "Have you taken care of your business or are you just a bit afraid of wandering off?" He lightly scratched behind the puppy's ears, earning a lick on his hand. "Like that, eh?"

Wolfie licked his hand again and then barked in response before wandering off towards the shrubs at the side of the patio. "Don't go getting into any more trouble, hear?" Smacking his head lightly, Scott shook his head. "That is something I'd definitely say to the Terrible Two." He looked up at the overcast sky and sighed. "Now I have to figure out how to ask Dad—"

"Ask Dad what?" The deep voice of his father came from the other side of the fence.

Before Scott could get over the shock of his dad's sudden appearance, several excited voices distracted their father. "Daddy, when did you get home?" Alan asked, running for his dad.

Jeff scooped his baby boy up in his arms, grinning. "I just got home, Allie. Have you been good for Grandma and your brothers?"

"Yes, Daddy, I've been really, really good for Grandma, Scotty, and Virgil. Johnny wouldn't let me play in his room 'cause he was reading and said that I'm too loud. But Daddy, I'm not too loud. I use my indoor voice just like Ms. Edwards tells me to. And I didn't listen to Gordy 'cause he told Grandma a fib. He told her that I got scared when Johnny…" Virgil jabbed his baby brother in the leg. "Owie, Virgie, that hurted."

"Sorry, Allie, I slipped. Want to go play cars in your bedroom?" Virgil asked, reaching out for him.

"Will you play with me, Virg?" He asked, easily distracted from what he was going to say.

Nodding his head, Virgil relieved his father of Alan's slight weight. "Yep, I'll play with you. Let's see how many crashes you can cause on the mat."

John tugged on his dad's hand. "Daddy, did you have a good trip?"

"Did you bring us anything, Daddy?" Gordon asked, interrupting his brother.

Scott, finally getting over his surprise of having not heard his dad's car and sudden appearance, snapped, "Gordon, you know better than that."

Releasing his dad's hand, John glared at his big brother. "Stop bossing us around all the time, Scotty! You're not the boss…Daddy is and we don't have to listen to you now."

Gordon's jaw dropped in shock at his middle brother telling off his oldest brother. "Johnny, it's okay."

"No, it's not. He's always bossing us around and I don't like it." He planted his feet solidly and continued to glare at Scott. Both boys seemed to have forgotten that their father was standing right next to John.

"You're being rude, Johnny, and you do have to listen to me 'cause I'm the oldest." He took a step closer to the gate. "And I don't boss you around."

His blond hair fell into his eyes as he shook his head stubbornly, "I am not being rude. And I don't have to listen to you or do as you say. Daddy and Grandma are the only ones who can tell us what to do." Glaring hard at his big brother, he snapped, "Yes, you do boss us around."

"Boys, that is enough," Jeff said.

Their father's voice held a warning and the two brothers stopped their bickering. Both continued to glare at one another. Scott's piercing gaze warned John that this wasn't over by any means. John returned his brother's gaze with one that showed very little if any fear of retribution.

Gordon looked from one brother to the other and shrugged his small shoulders. "Daddy, can I play in the backyard? I reckon that the weather is going to hold for a bit and I really could use the fresh air."

Breaking the glare he had aimed at his younger blond brother, Scott focused on his second youngest brother. "You reckon the weather is going to hold? Gordy, where do you come up with things like that to say?"

John immediately bristled at his brother's words. "Leave him alone, Scotty. Grandpa used to talk like that and if Gordy wants to emulate him then who are you to say otherwise?"

"I don't want to emulate Grandpa, Johnny. I just want to talk like him," Gordon said, looking up at his dad. "Daddy, how come I can say some things Grandpa said but I get in trouble when I say some other words? He said them all the time and he didn't get into trouble." He noticed the look he was getting from his dad and sighed. "Damn, my luck."

"Gordon Cooper Tracy, you get your bottom in this house right now," Grandma demanded from the kitchen door. Once the red-haired boy got within her reach, she pulled him inside. "I ought to tan your hind end for using words like that, young man." The door closed behind them, cutting off the tirade of one unhappy grandmother.

"That boy needs to reconnect the brain to mouth filter or else he's going to be in constant time-out or with a very warm hind end," Jeff muttered. He turned his gaze back to his oldest and middle sons only to find the oldest had disappeared. "Where'd Scotty go?"

John looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Dad. Can I go inside? I'm freezing."

Noticing for the first time that his son wasn't wearing a coat, Jeff gestured towards the house. "Get inside before you catch a cold and your grandmother has three Tracy hind ends to tan."

John snickered at the thought of his dad getting his hind end tanned. "Daddy, you're too big to get into trouble." Surreptitiously glancing around the patio, he saw his big brother holding the puppy against his chest. His father couldn't see Scott from where he was standing. Argument put aside for the moment, he tugged his father's hand. "C'mon, Daddy, you don't have a coat on. If you get sick Grandma will tan your hind end 'cause she doesn't like to deal with sick Tracy boys."

"She doesn't, does she?"

Shaking his head, John continued to tug on his father's hand. "No, she doesn't. She says we're a bunch of whining babies when we're sick." A small, teasing grin tugged at his mouth as he recalled his grandmother's words. "She says you're the worst out of all of us." John didn't wait for his father's response. Instead, he took off running. He looked over his shoulder and saw his dad's face and laughter burst from his mouth.

"I'm the worst one? I don't think so, Johnny!" He called, walking fast towards the house. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked around once more for his oldest son. _"Guess he must have gone around the other way to keep from arguing any more with Johnny," he thought to himself._


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thunderbirds, IR, or the Tracys nor can I ever claim to. But a girl can still dream, right?

**A/N:** I have no excuse for the long delay in updating except for the inability to get motivated to write. I don't know if it was writer's block or just lack of desire. The good news is that I finished the story. I hope you all enjoy it!

**The Truth Comes Out**

"Grandma, I don't want my bu…hind end tanned." The seven-year-old carefully sat down in the chair that the boys had dreaded being sent to for years. Nicknamed "The Chair" by his oldest brother due to the sheer volume of times he'd been sent to it. Gordon was destined to be sat in that chair even more than Scott. Before Lucy's death, the chair was set in Jeff's office. Now it was set in Grandma's domain…the kitchen so that she could watch errant grandsons. As of late, Gordon and Alan had been taking turns due to their mischievous ways. Scott had pretty much outgrown behaviors that warranted a stint on "the chair". Virgil and John had learned from watching Scott what not to do and thus had avoided too many visits to "the chair".

"If I ever hear that word coming from your mouth again, Gordon, I will tan that hind end of yours. As for now, you can sit in the chair and think about what it is you did wrong." Exhaling sharply, Gordon sat back in the chair, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling.

Her attention was diverted from the prankster when the kitchen door opened and a laughing John stumbled through the door. "Uh-huh, Daddy, Grandma said so." He was quickly scooped up, flipped upside down, and tickled. His laughter rang through the kitchen. "Daddy, no…Grandma save…me." His words were broken up by the intensity of his laughter. Jeff's laughter rang out as well causing Grandma to smile. She loved seeing all of her boys behave in such a manner.

Gordon made to get up only to stop short at the piercing gaze of his Grandmother. "Sit your bottom right back down, young man." Sighing as only Gordon could, he gingerly lowered himself ever mindful of his and his brothers past lessons of getting bit by the chair. Once she knew that he was sitting again, she turned her attention to her son and grandson. "Save you? And pray tell, just why would I do that, young man?"

Never one to not have something to say, Gordon piped up, "'Cause if you don't save him, Grandma, he's going to wet himself from laughing so hard. And the floor will have a puddle on it." His words petered out when Grandma and Jeff stared at him. Even John's laughter quieted a bit. "Um, and Daddy will be all wet, too."

A loud bark of laughter erupted from the direction of the dining room. "Good to hear that you didn't forget about Dad, Gordy," Scott said, pulling a hoodie on over his t-shirt. He noticed John, who was still being held upside down by his father, narrow his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that, Johnny?"

John tapped his dad's leg. "Dad, all the blood is rushing to my head. Can you put me down?" Flipping his son the right way up, he helped him regain his balance after setting him on his feet. "Thanks." The blond middle brother turned back to stare at his oldest brother.

Jeff stood silent and watched his sons, wondering just what the hell was going on.

"What on earth has gotten into you, John?" Grandma asked. John merely shrugged his shoulders and continued to glare at his oldest brother.

Gordon, however, had no reason or desire to remain quiet. After all, he was already in time out and really couldn't get in much more trouble. "I reckon Johnny is just tired of Deputy Dictator bossing him around all the time. Right, Johnny?" The younger boy shrugged his shoulders. "I just reckon that Scotty is being Scotty and Johnny's being moody." Sighing, he looked up at his Grandma and Dad. "I thought only girls were moody. Daddy, is Johnny really a girl wearing boy's clothing?"

"I AM NOT A GIRL, GORDON!" John stomped over towards his next youngest brother. "I'm just tired of being bossed around."

"John Glenn Tracy, get to your bedroom and you stay there until you get control of yourself," Jeff ordered. With a scathing - and hurt - look, John ran out of the kitchen. His retreating footsteps could be heard thundering up the stairs and then a bedroom door slammed.

"Deputy Dictator?" Grandma asked. "Where did you hear that, Gordon?"

Realizing he let the nickname Johnny had come up with slip out, he looked down at his feet. "I…I forgot where I heard it from, Grandma."

Scott's eyes narrowed in annoyance. _"I know just where he heard it from…Johnny," _he thought to himself.

* * *

Virgil heard the running steps, and had just looked up to see John run by Alan's bedroom. "What's wrong with Johnny, Virgie?"

"I don't know, Allie? Maybe he needed something from his room." Jumping slightly as their blond brother slammed his bedroom door, he sighed, "Or maybe not."

Alan shook his head. "I think he was crying. Maybe he got something in his eyes and it's trying to come out." A few minutes later, they watched as Scott went into his bedroom and shut the door firmly. "What's wrong with Scotty, Virgie?"

The second oldest brother shook his head. "I have no idea, Allie, but it looks like we're the only ones not in trouble."

"Gordy's not in trouble," Alan argued. As usual, he was quick to defend his closest brother and best friend.

"Then where is he, Allie?"

"Um, he's probably downstairs watching television with Grandma," he declared, fervently hoping that he was right. "Let's go watch T.V. with him, okay?"

"Hold it, Sprout. You have to help clean up your toys. You know the rules," Virgil reminded him. Within a few minutes the two brothers had the room cleaned up again and headed downstairs.

* * *

After flinging himself down on his bed, John angrily wiped at his eyes. "I'm not moody. And I'm not a girl in boy's clothing. Stupid little brother." He was so focused on the hurt and anger he was feeling that he didn't notice the small yips coming from beneath his bed. "Dad didn't even notice that Scotty had on the hoodie that Mom gave me. I bet Scotty only saw Air Force written on it and took it." Punching his pillow, he growled, "He knows that it's mine and not his!"

A small growl followed by a sharp bark answered his comments. "What the heck?" He leaned over the side of his bed and immediately got licked in the face. "Wolfie? How did you get in here?" The young boy was so focused on the puppy, he didn't notice his bedroom door open and then close. "Typical of Scotty to dump you in here so you can pee on the carpet."

"I didn't dump him in here. I put him in here because I didn't think Dad would come in here."

John jumped at his brother's words. "Dang it, Scotty, get out of my bedroom." Turning his attention back to the puppy, he dismissed his brother and slid to the floor. He tried to calm himself by petting Wolfie. "You sure are a cute puppy. Bet you're going to be big when you…"

"Deputy Dictator?" Scott growled, not liking his brother's dismissal of him.

Peering up at him, John smirked. "What's the matter, Scotty? Don't you like your nickname? You're always bossing us around so the name fits."

"I don't know what's gotten into you, little boy, but I'm getting damn tired of it," he snapped.

Jumping to his feet, John glared at his big brother. It was a look that Scott was getting very familiar with and one that was irritating him. "Don't you talk down to me like that, Scotty. Just because I'm younger does not give you the right to do that. You're not Dad and you don't have the right to talk to anyone like that."

"I'm your big brother and I expect you to show me respect." He knew that he was quite possibly acting irrationally but he felt that as the oldest brother he should get some respect. Especially when figuring in all he'd given up to help his siblings since their mother had died. _Sighing to himself, he thought,_ _"Virgil never acted like Johnny is now." _

"Excuse me? You expect me to show you respect? Scotty, respect is earned and right now you're not earning anything from me except contempt." Once again, John turned his attention back to the puppy.

Eyes narrowed in frustration, Scott snapped, "That goes both ways, Johnny. You had my respect until you started sassing me and everyone else."

John met Scott's piercing gaze with one of his own. "Yeah? Well, you had my respect until you started being a big, old, bossy butt, Deputy Dictator. You used to be a cool and awesome big brother until you turned thirteen. Then you just became a big-headed meanie."

With no thought of what he was doing, Scott launched himself at his brother. The loud, banging noise from the two brothers soon drew the attention of Gordon, Virgil, and Alan.

* * *

Stepping into his bedroom, Jeff sighed in relief, knowing that he was home again. Better yet, he knew he'd get to sleep in his nice, comfortable bed instead of at a hotel. He could afford the best but it was always nicer being home. After deciding that a quick shower would go a long way into further washing away the stresses of this last business trip, he quickly grabbed some clothes and headed into his bathroom.

Stopping short, he stared down around his bathroom in confusion. Were those muddy paw prints tracking in and around the bathtub? And just why in the hell were Gordon's swim trunks floating in the tub? "What in the hell has been going on here?"

He was just turning to leave his bathroom and get to the bottom of what was going on when a loud commotion sounded from one of his boys' bedrooms. Muttering to himself, he guessed just who was involved. "John and Scott."

Jeff stood in the open doorway of John's bedroom and his mouth dropped open. Virgil was trying to pull Scott and John apart. Alan stood off to the side of the room, nervously biting at his fingernails. And Gordon…well, that little rascal was standing on John's bed calling out advice to all three of his big brothers. So far, none of them had noticed his presence but that was short-lived as he bellowed in his Air Force Colonel's commanding voice. "John and Scott Tracy!"

Instantly, both boys froze and shifted their gaze from each other to their father. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Gordon jumped down from the bed and walked over to his dad. "Johnny and Scotty are just tusslin', Daddy. They've been cooped up inside too long, I reckon. Just so's you know, I reckon that you should make them go outside and get some right, nice fresh air. It'd do them some good, I s'pose."

Jeff felt his mouth twitch and he honestly struggled to keep a straight face but his son's words just tickled him. The little red-head really had picked up quite a bit of vocabulary from his grandfather. After a brief struggle, he gave up and loud laughter escaped him. The boys looked at one another and then Virgil followed by John and Scott started laughing. Alan stared around at his dad and brothers a moment before deciding that he, too, should be laughing. So he did.

The loudness in the room almost drowned out the small yips and barks. Almost. As soon as he heard what sounded like a bark from a puppy, Jeff zeroed in on Wolfie. "What is that?" The boys stopped laughing and looked at one another, swallowing nervously.

All except Gordon. "That, Daddy, is Wolfie. And he is a puppy that we rescued from drowning down yonder by the creek. Can we keep him, Daddy? We'll take real good care of him. Johnny's already come up with ideas for him while we're away at school. And Grandma said we'd have to ask you." Shrugging his little shoulders, he continued, "I reckon she didn't want to hear you whine about how much work a puppy is." A collective sigh escaped the mouths of his brothers.

"Now, Gordon, that is untrue. I wanted you and your brothers to ask your father so that he could see that you're serious about taking care of Wolfie. He has to know that it's not just for this weekend, but for as long as Wolfie is around," Grandma said from just behind Jeff.

Her son turned towards her. "You knew about this?"

"Of course, I knew. I knew from the moment they got to the backyard?"

"You knew, Grandma?" Scott asked. "But we kept him hidden."

Smiling at her grandsons and son, she shook her head. "Haven't you boys learned yet that I know everything that is going on in and around this house? John, you stop calling your brother deputy dictator. Scott, you need to scale back on ordering your brothers around a bit. Virgil, you need to wipe the paint off your bedroom wall near your easel. Alan, those cars you pushed under your bed need to be put away. Gordon, you best stop standing on beds. You're going to bust your head one day doing stuff like that." Shifting her eyes to her son, she smirked. "Jefferson, my grandsons deserve a chance to have a puppy just like you had. You've been giving excuses to say no but now is the time to say yes."

Silently, the brothers met each other's eyes and grinned. Grandma had truly given them a winter rescue that they didn't expect. Wolfie was now theirs. Jeff sighed and knew he had been defeated on this. To be honest with himself, he was looking forward to having a puppy around the house…Once it was housebroken and past the chewing on everything stage.

"Wolfie is sleeping in my room tonight."

"Wrong, he's bunking in my room with me."

"I reckon that since I gave him a bath, he's sleeping with me."

"I'm oldest and he's in my room."

"Deputy Dictator speaks again."

"John Glenn Tracy!"

"Sorry, Grandma."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to Criminally Charmed for giving me permission to use Deputy Dictator. Sam1


End file.
